When We Sin'
by Sweet Possum
Summary: two familiar characters get kidnapped and trapped by an unknown person, and must do what they have to do to get out. Based on Saw.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I know that this story was meant to be in my poll, along with 'My Clam', but I decided that I wanted to start this story first. It's not gonna be a main story, yet not a side story either. More like a middle story. Anyways, for those of you who don't know the Saw series, that's ok, because it's a mystery. For those of you who DO know the Saw series, you will regognize this a lot, only there will be some twists in it, and its South Park. Please review and let me know what you think of this first chapter.**

**When We Sin**

Chapter 1

"Oh no…Ahhh!" a young boy screamed as he awoke and quickly sat up. "It…it wasn't a bad dream, mom and dad. It wasn't! I'm ok." The child was curious when he realized it was completely dark, and he couldn't feel the mattress of his own bed. "Am I…in the basement?" He started to move his arms, feeling around the hard floor. "Wh…what did I do?"

The child finally stood and moved around, trying to find the light switch. But he couldn't find it in the familiar direction of his basement. "Hello? Mom? Dad?" There was no reply, so the boy moved around some more, putting his hands on the wall when he finally found a switch, and flicked it up.

The area was finally visible, but the child was not familiar with where he was, for it was not his basement, not even his own house. The kid was younger than a preteen and had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue-green jacket and dark green pants. He stood still, looking around the room, which seemed to be a giant bathroom. There were pipes everywhere, a toilet seat, and the room stunk more than ten bathrooms put together.

The boy was very confused, and suddenly heard a soft grown. He gasped as he turned to see a figure on the other side of the room. The figure, which was overweight and had a red jacket, brown pants, a sky blew hat over his brown hair, and brown eyes, jumped up and gasped. "What…what's going on?"

"Eric!" the blond-haired kid exclaimed as he ran toward the other child, who seemed to be the same age.

The other boy turned around and stared fearfully. "Butters? Dude, what's going on? Where are we?"

"I..I don't know. I just woke up having a bad dream, and here I was!"

"What do you mean you just woke up? How did you get here?"

"I..I don't know. I went to bed…and now…I'm not even in home anymore."

Eric looked down at his watch for the time. "It's 6:00 am." The boy looked around and the mysterious place. "Where are we?"

Butters looked around some more also. "I don't know, but if I don't get home in time for school…I'm gonna be grounded for sure."

Eric turned around then to see a gate in front of him, and ran over to it. As he grabbed onto the bars, he looked ahead to see what it was like outside the room. It looked like a dark hall, and nobody was around. "Hello! Anybody there?" The boy deeply sighed as he shook the gate and tried to find a way to open it, but there was nothing. It wouldn't even budge.

Eric jumped back. "There's gotta be a way out. I don't like this one bit."

"I wonder if we were kidnapped," Butters let out softly. "Do..Do you think they're gonna kills us?"

Eric slowly turned around to face the boy curiously. "Nobody is gonna get killed, Butters, alright? We're gonna get out of here. We have to get out of here. Now hurry, go around and help me find a key or something to open the gate!"

As Eric started the search, Butters quickie turned around to search also, when he tripped over something, and fell forward on the ground. "Owe." He shut his eyes tightly when he felt a small pain come from his thigh.

"I can't find anything," Eric let out. "There's no way out!"

Butters didn't say anything to him as he curiously reached into his pocket to pull something out.

"Butters?" Eric turned to see that the boy was holding something in his hand. "Butters, what is that?" He quickly ran over, curious to see what was in Butters' hand.

"It's a tape?" he answered, still sitting on the floor. "It says…it says 'play me'."

"What? Why would there be a tape in your pocket?"

"I…I don't know. I just found it."

"Well play it!"

"I can't, I don't have a tape-player."

Eric looked around, and noticed there was a small tape player on the ground in front of Butters. "There it is! Dude, hurry up and play it! Maybe it will say where we are!"

Butters quickly grabbed the player, put the tiny tape inside, and pressed the play button, waiting to hear what it said.

_"Hello Butters,"_ a deep voice muffled on the tape, "_You're probably wondering where you are. Well, I will tell you that you are in here for a purpose. Everyday you go as an innocent child, and play with others. These others are your so-called friends. They probably do what you may or may not think is wrong. And you follow them and do as they do to fit in so you can be strong and happy. So its you to decide to be the person you know you should be, and get yourself out of here."_

Butters blinked many times after the tape ended. "I…I don't understand."

Eric looked to the ground and back at Butters. "You're here for a purpose it said. Then…then what am I here for?"

"Do..Do you think you have a tape, too, Eric?"

The over-weight child quickly went through his pockets, and finally found a small object. He pulled it out to reveal a small tape, also, saying 'play me'. He quickly snatched the player out of Butters' hands and opened it up to take the first tape out, and to put the second one in. He anxiously pressed play, and waited.

_"Eric Cartman," _the same deep voice started, _"this is your morning message. For as long as you lived, you have been treated like a human being by the ones you love, but have treated them back like dirt. You have never been good. Well here's your chance to prove yourself. You are to listen to Butters, and cooperate with him. The room you are in is completely locked, and you can only work together to get yourselves out. It's hard for you to listen to others, and your own mother spoils you. You don't listen to her authority, you only listen to yourself. Now how much will you listen to make sure your guardian is safe? The choice is yours. Let the game begin."_

Before Eric pressed the stop button, he suddenly heard one more thing come out of the tape.

_"You know what you have to do…"_

"Are you frickin seriously! There is no way out!"

"Oh hamburgers! What are we gonna do!"

"It's like we're being punished!"

"Did we do something wrong? Is that why we're being tortured?"

Eric suddenly remained still and looked to the ground. "We're being tortured….for…what our lives are like. Wait a minuet." The boy looked back up at Butters. "I think…I think I know who's up to this!"

"Who Eric?"

"Well…well I don't know WHO it is. I just heard of him. Because it's happened before to others."

Butters was silent for a few seconds as he innocently kicked his shoe back and forth. "Tell me Eric."

Eric closed his eyes dramatically and sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Just to let you know, the first part of this chapter is a flashback of what happened earlier, just so you won't get confused. Ok, enjoy and review! Chapter 2

Kids of South Park Elementary played outside during recess. While most of the boys played football and the girls talked, Eric was having an argument with his friend, Kyle, as Stan and Kenny stood, annoyed.

"Nobody cares what YOU think," Eric said to Kyle, who was clenching his fists and teeth all at once.

Kyle growled. "Shut up, fat boy! Nobody cares what YOU think!"

"But Everyone likes me, even the girls. Although I don't give a crap what the girls think." The boy over weight child turned around and gave a smirk toward two girls who were watching. One of the girls had brown eyes; long black hair with a pink hat and purple jacket, and the other girl had blond curly hair, blue eyes, and a red jacket. "I know you girls think I'm hot!" Eric called out to them.

Although they rolled their eyes at him, not believing a word he said. "You have to be kidding me," the blond-haired girl said. "Nobody likes you, fat lard!"

"Playing hard to get I see," Eric said as his friends rolled their eyes behind him. "And what about YOU, Wendy?"

The black-haired girl looked at him annoyingly, trying not to say a word.

"I know how much YOU like me, Wendy!"

She still remained silent and looked to the ground, trying to hold in everything she wanted to scream at him.

"Aww, what's the matter? The big mouth can say anything now?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Wendy finally snapped. "You keep YOUR mouth shut!"

All Eric did was smirk and continue to taunt the girl. "You think you can rule us all. Just because you are class president. Well you know what, Wendy? Nobody cares what you say, and you would be a terrible leader!"

Wendy finally stepped up to the boy till she was only inches away form him and glared. "You know what, fat boy, you are wrong. Because if you were chosen to be leader, you would ruin everything! You're a selfish, insensitive jerk who only cares about himself!"

Eric started to laugh. "If I were chosen as a leader, I would make everything great. Everyone would be happy and would be able to do what they want to do! Except for you, of course. You would be in my prison."

Wendy clenched her teeth and pointed to the boy's face before replying. "You know what, Eric? One of these days you are going to end in a hellhole. A hell whole you would never be able to get out of it. Because you deserve it. You deserve to have a terrible thing happen to you. And when that happens, I will have the last laugh."

Eric started to laugh hysterically after Wendy walked away, and literally fell to the ground, not being able to stop or catch his breath. "Yea right! I will have the last laugh! Laughing is what I do, Wendy! Laughing is who I am!" He continued to laugh as Wendy ignored him and left with her friend.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan cried.

Later that day, Eric groaned when he was told to go to the principal's office for doing something wrong. Yet, he walked down the hall, and sat in a waiting chair in front of the office, remembering he was told to wait until the last student was done.

"It's ok to be angry."

When Eric heard that unfamiliar voice, he realized that the door to the office was a tiny bit open, so he peaked in to see what was going on. The boy was shocked when he saw not just Principle Victory and Mr. Mackey, but three police officers also. And in the chair, was Wendy, who had her parents with her also.

He didn't quite understand what was going on, and seeing that the police were here made him eager to find out. So he remained quiet to listen in on the conversation.

"No need to rush," one of the cops said.

"Yes Wendy," Victory said, "we will give you a late pass, and you will be excused from class.

Wendy kept her head down and started to sweat when she felt all eyes on her. The only eyes she didn't know that were on her were Eric's. She took a deep sigh and finally looked up at one of the police officers.

"We must know everything," he said as he leaned into the child's level.

Eric waited impatiently for the girl to speak, wanting to know what was going on.

Wendy finally nodded, and told them her story.

Wendy woke up in an unknown place, which looked like to be a room full dogs. She was really scared that she wasn't at home, and curious why she was in a kennel. _"I woke up, and could smell beef, pool, and dirty animals."_

"What's going on!" The girl started to run, when she heard a sound from behind her. As the girl turned around, she realized there was a TV, and on the screen was a shadow that looked like to be shaped as a teddy bear, which had glowing red eyes.

The girl waited patently.

"Hello Wendy. You may or may not know me. But I know you. I want you to be taught a lesson, and only you can choose to learn it. Around you, there are twenty-six dogs total that have no home or love. Attached to their collars, which can only come off with a key that only I have, are little bombs."

Wendy started to gasp loudly.

"The only collar that doesn't have the bomb set to explode is the one on the dog that you favor the most. You know which one that is, and so do I. It is set to know that if you turn it on, all the others will turn off. You have exactly five minuets to set that bomb on, so the others will turn off and won't explode. Will you risk your one favorite dog to save all the others? The choice is yours."

When Wendy heard the clock ticking, she started to sob loudly. She was scared and sad, and didn't know what to do but cry. This was one of the worst things that have ever happened to her. She looked at all the dogs, cried for help, receiving no answer, and ran all over the place, trying to break the collars off. But they were too tight to come off, and the girl couldn't find anything sharp to break them.

Three minutes had passed, and the girl stood in the middle of the room, looking to the ground with tears in her eyes. Then she turned slowly turned to her left, already making a decision.

_"Then I saw him. I saw Sammy…my favorite dog that I had taken care of for five whole months."_

Sammy, who was a black poodle, barked and wagged his tail at the girl, who cried some more.

_"Then I saw the collar."_

"Sammy…I love you…but…." She looked around at all the dogs. All the dogs that would one day find a happy life. Wendy didn't want them to loose that chance. So she took a deep breath and put her hands on the dog's collar, breathing hard as Sammy tried to lick her face.

Wendy looked up at the clock; now noticing she only had one minuet left. She slowly moved the tiny switch on the object, which started to glow red. The girl cried some more when she looked around and saw that the other bombs on each color had turned to a glowing green, and knew that they were all saved.

But Sammy wasn't. And the only thing left the girl could do, was take a hold of the canine, drag him to the window, throw him out, and tell him to stay. After doing all of that, and only ten seconds left, the child ran over in the corner of the room, sat down, closed her eyes, and put her hands up to her ears.

She could feel some of the other dogs lick her face and lay on her lap, and once she heard the loud explosion, Wendy started to sob hysterically.

A moment later, Wendy heard some footsteps, and turned to see a teddy bear entering the room. "Congratulations," the same deep voice was heard, "you saved the dogs and gave them a chance. Some people are too selfish to give lots of others a chance. But not you, Wendy. Not anymore."

When Wendy was finished with her true story, she tried to hold in her tears as the others looked at her.

"You did, Wendy," the cop started, "treated the ones you hated like dirt, and wished horrible things on them because you thought they didn't deserve much. Do you think that's why he picked you?"

The girl started to shake, and Eric's eyes were wide as he continued to listen in on the conversation. Wendy nodded her head.

"After what happened, did he torture you in any way?"

She shook her head no, and looked up at the police officers. "He…he didn't want me to get hurt."

"But he did hurt you, Wendy. He knew how much you loved animals, and held that against you."

Wendy felt her parents' arms around her as she cried a little and nodded.

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that it was something he would laugh at, but something horrible happened to Wendy. Not the dogs, but she was kidnapped, and held against her own will. The boy turned around in shock, and forgetting that he was in trouble, walked away from the office.

After a bit, he eventually told his friends, who were shocked and terrified. They then started to say how they heard a couple other kids from their school were in a situation like that, although they were in a different class. And they called whoever this person was that was kidnapping, Mystery.

After Eric told Butters everything he knew, Butters started to fidget. "Oh jeez, Eric," he said, "that's horrible. It must have been hard for…for Wendy."

Eric turned around and closed his eyes. "And now it's happening to us. And the thing is, worst has happened to others than just a bunch of dogs. I heard one kid actually had to stab himself with a pencil." The boy turned back to Butters. "Don't you realize what's happening, Butters. This Mystery person is holding something against is. And we're gonna have to risk a lot to get through it. Who knows what?"

"Oh geez, Eric! W…what are we gonna do!"

"I don't know! There's no way out!"

It was silence for a few seconds, and Butters finally spoke in a soft voice. "On…on the tape it said we had to work together. Maybe…maybe we should work together, Eric."

Eric glared. "Work together to do what! There is nothing around here that can help us out! And I'm certainly not gonna listen to YOU, since you don't seem to get anything."

Butters finally glared. "Well geez, Eric. I'm sorry you feel that way. But I…I know that what you're saying can't be right."

"You said you don't get what it said on your tape, Butters."

"But I…I understand YOUR tape. You're…" the boy was no longer glaring and started to fidget with his hands. "You're mom….she…she loves you. And you love her too, right Eric?"

Eric glared and stepped closer to the blond-haired kid. "Of course I do, Butters! Why are you questioning me that!"

"I…I'm just trying to work with you. What if…what if something happened to her."

"Please." Eric turned back around and closed her eyes. "The only thing that would happen to her is for her to be taken away from me. But to only be doing what she always does. That's what happened last time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok from now on I'm just gonna lave things as flashbacks or current time so nobody will get confused. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

** Flashback:**

Eric climbed into his bed with his pajamas and pulled his covers on him when his mother came in. "Can you read me a story?" he asked his mother sweetly.

Mrs. Cartman leaned down and put a hand on her son. "Oh sweetie, mommy is tired and needs to get some sleep."

"Yea…but I drank lots of coffee today and it will be hard for me to get some sleep."

She sighed. "How about I sing you a lullaby."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not a child."

Mrs. Cartman sighed, and almost looked behind her as if she wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. "I'll give you a good night kiss." The woman leaned down to kiss her son's forehead, and walked to the door before turning out the light. "Good night, Eric."

Eric rolled his eyes for not receiving what he wanted, and turned around in his bed. "Night."

Mrs. Cartman closed the door behind her, and eagerly walked down the hallway.

**Current time:**

"Well, my mom doesn't read me stories anymore either," Butters said, interrupting Eric's story.

Eric only glared as he watched the boy kick around a bit. "My mom does EVERYTHING for me. Except when there is something she wants. Something she always tries to keep from me."

**Flash back:**

Eric lay in bed, trying to force himself to sleep when he heard not only his mother's voice coming form down stairs, but also an unknown voice. So he curiously climbed out of bed and ran out his room.

As the boy snuck down the stairs, he could hear the voices getting louder. When he was halfway down, he saw his mother and some man he had never met before. The two were laughing, and this made Eric angry. "Mom!"

Mrs. Cartman quickly turned her head to him. "Eric…"

"You call THIS sleep!"

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say. "Eric, mommy is just…"

"This is bull-crap, mom! You're such a stupid, frickin whore!" The boy turned around with a glare and ran back up at the stairs as his mother called for him. But he didn't answer or turn back. He just ran back into his room and closed the door behind him.

Eric could never tell if his mother was lying to him by looking to her eyes, but he did know what she was like and was never surprised to see it; just disturbed and angry. "Does she really think she can get away with this while I'm asleep!" He paused for a few seconds. "Screw this!"

The boy grabbed his jacket and had, walked toward his window to open it, and climbed out, slowly and safely landing on the grown.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cartman said, not knowing her son had left the house.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the man said.

"Oh Rick, I didn't want him to know."

"It's ok, he will get over it. Kids usually do get over things."

Mrs. Cartman turned to the man with a smile. "You're right."

Rick smiled as he secretly held his hand in his pocket.

"I can't believe that happened to Wendy," Stan said on the phone with his best friend, Kyle.

"Yeah, I don't really like this Mystery guy."

"I'm just glad Wendy is safe."

"Yeah, but she's not the only one, Stan. What if this keeps on happening?"

"I don't get this person."

"Well, he does it for a reason. Mystery doesn't just kidnap children for fun. He does it to see if they are worthy to be a good child or not."

"But Wendy IS a good child!"

There was a pause when Kyle had nothing to say to that, and said he had to go a few minuets later. After he hung up, he walked to the living room he heard the news people on TV.

_"Here are a couple children who had gone through the same situation."_

_ "I had to stab myself until I could prove I was worthy," a 6__th__ grade boy said on the TV. "It hurt, but I was free afterwards."_

_ "They made me eat broccoli," a child about the age of five said. "Broccoli with terrible taste. It tasted like vomit."_

_ "Apparently, these two children had to play some sort of sick games to free themselves," the newsman said. "They call his person…Mystery, because they don't know who it is that had done it to them."_

_ "All I can say," the 6__th__ grader said, "is that any child could be next. I would watch your back."_

_ "All children," the five year old boy said, "run away!"_

"Can you believe this," Kyle's mother said to her husband as they sat on the couch. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone hateful, that's for sure," he answered.

Kyle's mouth dropped after what he saw, and ran up to his room, not knowing what to do but think things through.

**Current time:**

Eric only sighed angrily at the thought of his mom doing something so disgusting once again, behind his back. The boy finally closed his eyes and sat on the floor.

Butters looked down, feeling down, not knowing what to do or how to get out of this trap. He was just as confused as Eric was. When he looked ahead, he was shocked at what he saw. "Eric!"

"Not now, Butters."

"Eric, behind you! Look!"

The over-weight child turned around and saw red paining on the wall that said 'Dig Here'. So he ran over, and started to move bricks. "This is it, Butters! Its our way out!"

"Oh goodie," the child replied as he ran up behind.

Eric only dug out a few bricks to see that there was no passageway out, but a small box. "What is this?" He took it out and placed it on the floor.

"Open it, Eric!"

Eric pulled as hard as he could, but the little box wouldn't open. "It's lock. There's a lock on it."

"U..Uh-oh."

Eric suddenly saw some writings on his hand with a magic marker and started to read it: 'Don't Leave Your Hat On All Night." He wasn't sure what that meant, but it did convince him to take his hat off, and once he did, a small key fell to the ground. "The key!"

Butters fidgeted a little eagerly as he watched the boy put the key in the lock, and open the box. When he opened it, he found a cell phone and took it out. "A cell phone, we're safe!"

"Oh goody!"

Eric was curious when he found one more thing in the box, which looked like a pepper spray bottle. When he picked it up he saw a note on it saying 'Sometimes it's the only solution to escape the enemy. It won't kill you. It will only hurt your eyes until you can see nothing but your freedom.'

The boy didn't quite understand what that meant, although he didn't really care as he grabbed the cell phone and dialed 911. The phone rang and rang, but nobody answered. "Nobody is there. The police aren't doing their job!"

"C..Call somebody else."

Eric dialed another number, but there was still no answer and this made him furious. "What's going on!"

"Maybe its one of those phones where you can only receive calls."

"Well that's just great! Who's gonna call us where nobody doesn't even know where we are!"

Butters shrugged as he looked to the ground. "W..What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know!" Eric fell to the ground again when he suddenly thought of something. "Wait. I remember. I remember what happened before I got here."

**Ok, I hope this wasn't a boring chapter. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Die For**

Chapter 4Flash back:

After Eric jumped out of the window of his own bedroom, he took a long walk to clear things out, but to mostly do what he loved doing to one of his current friend.

_"There was something out there. And whatever it was, I knew it was watching me."_

When he got to the porch of the house he had journeyed to, the eight year old smirked as he, with no hesitation, pulled down both his pants and underwear. What he was about to do was something he had been doing for months already, and it satisfied him very much. _Take THAT, Kyle, you stupid Jew._

When the boy was done doing his messy business, he immediately pulled his pants and underwear back up, when he thought he heard a noise from behind him. Eric slowly turned around and stared out ahead of him, waiting for whatever it was he heard, come out.

But after a whole minute, nothing had happened, and besides the chirping crickets, it was completely quiet. Eric sighed, and walked down the steps, deciding that even though he was still angry with his mother, that it was time to go back home. But as he started down the street, the boy felt something grab him from behind, and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

**Current time**

After Eric finished his story, he looked ahead to see that Butters was sitting in the corner of the room in his own world. "Uh, hello, Butters!"

Butters immediately glanced at him as if it was the first time hearing his voice.

"Butters, were you even listening to me."

"Sorry Eric. I was just deep in thought, that's all."

"You know what Butters, if we're gonna find away out of here, I need you to stop slacking and help me get out of this hellhole."

"Well, maybe there's another key around here some place."

"We looked everywhere!"

"Well, I know that wherever there's a will there's a way."

Eric started to grow even more angry, if that was possible and stood up from his sitting position. "Cut the crap, Butters!" The boy quickly turned around and jumped on the gate, trying every effort he had to get it open, but still, it didn't move. "Get us out of here you butt holes!"

Butters were still quiet as Eric through his tantrum, but the blond-haired kid finally spoke in a soft voice. "I know now. I know how I got here."

**Flashback**

Butters followed Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric around the school building around 7:45 am. "Dude, what's so fun that we're going to be doing?" Stan asked impatiently.

"A..And when are you going to show us what's in the bag?" Butters asked, as the five boys stopped and Eric turned around.

"Ok you guys, we're gonna pull a great prank on Principle Victoria."

The other four boys looked stunned. "What kind of prank, Cartman?" Kyle asked, unsure of the idea."

Eric smirked before reaching into the paper bag and pulled out a can. "We're gonna spray paint all the possible nasty remarks you could think of on her office window."

"What!" they all said together.

"Just think, guys. Nobody has ever pulled a stunt like this before. And nobody will ever suspect it was. The whole school will get a kick out of it. It will be great."

The children were silent for a few seconds when Stan finally spoke. "Yea…yea I like that. Spray-painting the window is something that nobody has ever come up with. So there won't be any idea of who would have done it."

"Yea, lets do it!" Kenny shouted as he put his arms up in the air and already headed for the bag.

"Forget it guys, I'm not going through this again," Kyle said.

The others all looked at him curiously, except for Butters, who just rubbed his hands together and looked to the ground. "Kyle, how could you say that!" Eric asked in amazement.

"Remember when he Toilet papered our art teacher's house. I had to live with that guilt for a long time. I couldn't get any decent sleep!"

"Come on, Kyle, you gotta start growing up and take risks in your life."

"Yea Kyle, don't be such a pussy," Stan said with a small glare, annoyed with his best friend.

"Ok Kyle, pass me a can," Eric said, as if he made the choice for him.

"No, I'm out," he answered as he turned around and walked away.

"Fine, be that way Kyle! Don't have fun in your life!" He was surprise not to hear a remark from him, but continued on his mission and glanced at Butters. "Alright Butters, pass me a blue can."

Butters was still in his rubbing hands position, remaining quiet as the three boys waited for his response.

Eric, who had thought he got the can already, turned back to the boy. "Butters!"

"I…I don't know, fellas."

"Butters, this is a once in a life time thing! We're gonna be famous!"

"Well…how are we gonna be famous if nobody knows it was us?"

Both Stan and Kenny looked at each other, trying to find sense out of that. Although, Eric, who thought it was a stupid question, was sick of the wait, and glared. "Alright Butters. Quit playing around and pass us the paint."

"No!"

"Butters, just throw it over here," Stan said, starting to get impatient also.

"I…I don't think I should." His hands were still rubbing together as his eyes were still on the ground.

"Just do it, Butters," Eric said, "nobody's gonna get hurt."

Butters glanced at the bag and back at his friends.

"This will be you're on chance to do something so big."

"Well…I guess that's truth."

"Great, pass it here," Kenny muffled.

Butters ended up joining in on the plan, and even laughed with his friends after the job was finished. And once the principle found it, they laughed some more. But things suddenly got bad when he arrived back home after school.

"Butters!" Mr. Stotch, the child's fish said, as he came in the house. "We just got off the phone with you're principal!"

"Oh geez," he said softly, forgetting to take his backpack off.

"Butters," Mrs. Stotch said worriedly, "is it truth that you helped your friends spray paint noddy words on the principal's office window?"

The child, as usual, didn't hesitate to be honest. "Well yea. But…it wasn't MY fault."

"Butters," Mr. Stotch replied, "this is one of the most terrible things you have ever done! You made a horrible mistake!"

"That's right, Butters," Mrs. Stotch said, "we raised you better."

"You deserve to be grounded big time!"

"But…but dad! Th…the others told me it would be a great idea. S..Since it would be the only time! I didn't…."

"Butters, go to your room!" the man said with his arm straight up, and pointing to the stairs.

"Aww." The child sadly sat his backpack on the floor, but suddenly ran up the stairs before he could receive any other complaints from his parents. When he got to his room, he quickly closed his door and turned out the lights before jumping on to his bed.

The boy felt his heart going crazy as he turned around on his back. "It's not fair," he muttered. "I didn't even do anything. I always get in trouble…for nothing." That thought made him even angrier. He knew that even when he got bad dreams, he would get grounded from his parents.

Butters glared and glanced at his window. "I don't…want it to happen again. Maybe I should just run away." The eight year old's glare finally disappeared. "Or maybe I should just at least stay at a friend's house for the night. I'll get grounded even more for sure if I stay out too long."

So once Butters was satisfied with his decision, he ran up to his window, pulled it open, and managed to climb down. And once he landed, the child didn't even have a chance to react when he felt a pair of hands grab him. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

**Current time**

Before Eric could reply to Butters' story, the two heard a ringing sound, and immediately saw it was coming from the mysterious cell phone. Eric quickly picked it up and answered. "Who the frick is this!"


	5. Chapter 5

**When We Sin**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take any more than a second for the boy to receive an answer from the other line. "Eric?"

"Mom!" His heart started pounding.

"Oh Eric, thank goodness you're alright."

"Mom, where are you? Where am I? How did you get this number? What's going on!"

"Oh Poopsikiens, just calm down, ok?"

"I can't, mom! I'm frickin being held hostage with Butters! Where are you? Come get me!"

"I can't, Eric."

"What? Why not! Mom!"

"Sweetie, listen to me. You need to do exactly what you are told. Listen, and cooperate with Butters. You both did something, and are there together for a reason. You need to work together, ok?"

Eric tried to listen to his mother to finish, but the phone started to muffle up, and he could barely hear her voice. "Mom? Mom! Mom!" The boy couldn't here anything else as the other line of the phone hung up, and Eric was back to his original position.

"Oh geez, at least your mother is ok," Butters said.

"She…she said exactly what the guy on the tape said." Eric looked at Butters curiously. "She said we have to work together, and that we did something and are here for a purpose."

Butters only looked down innocently, unsure of what to think or say.

"What did we do! Being put on Earth to live? Is that what we did!"

Butters finally looked back at Eric. "Maybe…its because of what we did at school."

Eric stared at the boy curiously, but didn't say a word.

"What we did to Principal Victoria's window. It was wrong, and that's why we were put here."

"Why…why didn't you say this earlier!"

"I..I don't know. I haven't thought about it till now."

"Nobody was supposed to know that it was us that did it. And if so, why are WE the only ones put in here."

"I don't know, but it was the last wrong thing we did."

"I know you, Butters! You're a tattletale! You could have said something and it could have spread!"

"N…no, I didn't want to get in trouble."

Eric glared. "But YOU didn't want to do it in the first place. And you felt bad and said something."

"I was grounded!" Butters was also glaring now. "I didn't want that to happen, I'm sick of it happening. There's no way I said something."

"Well obviously whoever found out about this is the one that put us here."

"I…I have no idea who could have found out."

"It was supposed to be a secret. Maybe somebody was spying on us."

"Th…the only person that I know knew about it and didn't do it with us…is Kyle."

It was silent as Eric's eyes grew wide when he suddenly felt the puzzle was coming together. "Kyle. That stupid goody, tattle tale Jew."

"W..Wait. Kyle wouldn't tell on us."

"Of course he would! Kyle felt bad about it in the first place, and he's always somebody to look after. If he feels bad about something he did he's gonna say something."

"B…but he didn't even do it."

"But he almost did."

"But he didn't have any part in it. So why would he still tell on us?"

"Because he's crap!"

It became silent, and all Butters could do was let out a deep sigh and sit on his bottom. Eric turned around and picked up the cell phone, hoping that he would receive another call. But so far it seemed all hope was lost, and the boy could only shake, feeling impatient, scared, and confused.

**Ok, just wanted to let you know there is only one more chapter left. So please review and wait for the final chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, final chapter! Just to point out before I begin, just like there are 7 Saw movies, there will be 7 of my stories of this. This is only the first one. And so when I'm done, I won't be starting on the next one right away. First I will be writing a story from another series. And then the second one will be after. Sorry this seemed so short. I was just going by the script. Oh and by the way, there's gonna be a part where I show a bunch of small flash backs one by one. So they are gong to be bold and in italics. Ok, here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Back at the Cartmans' house, Mrs. Cartman's boy friend, Rick, who was still there with her, put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I can't believe you would do this to my little boy," she said innocently as the man glanced at her.

"All I want is you."

"But Eric doesn't deserve this. He's only a little boy."

Rick chuckled a bit and stepped closer to the woman, who stood with her arms crossed. "You don't even know your own son. Do you even pay attention to all the terrible things he has done?"

Mrs. Cartman looked down and back up at Rick. "Nobody is perfect, and I know he's not…well…the perfect angel, but…"

"Liane, your son is a brat."

Mrs. Cartman stared at him for a few seconds and shook her head. "Let me see my son."

"It's not time. I already told you. He has to do what he has to do to get out of there."

She was silent for a few seconds, and finally sighed.

As Eric was sitting on the floor against the gate, he felt his own stomach growling, and growled. "I'm so hungry!"

"Me, too, Eric," Butters said calmly as he was sitting against the wall sadly.

"I need to get out of here!" the boy jumped up and started to shake the gate and shouted. "Get me out of here!" Before Eric could go any further with his tantrum, he heard the ringing of phone again, and quickly jumped down for the cell that was on the floor. As he picked it up, Butters had full attention on him now, and listened carefully as Eric answered it.

"Hello!"

"Eric?"

"Mom? Mom, why are you calling! You need to come get me!"

"Eric honey, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! I'm starving, bored, scared, and I wanna come home!"

"I know honey, I know."

"Then come get me! I'm your son!"

"I know sweetie."

"Then…come get me. I thought you loved me."

When Mrs. Cartman heard those soft innocent words, she couldn't turn a thing he said down, just as always. "Don't worry, Eric. I'm coming."

"No you're not."

Mrs. Cartman turned with her phone on her ear to see Rick standing with a glare on his face.

"Give me the phone!" He was already after the woman, who ran as fast as she could.

Eric was so confused and worried at once as he listened on the phone. "Mom? Who is this? Mom!"

Mrs. Cartman ran up the stairs of her house as Rick followed, cursing at her, and demanding she would give the phone back.

All Eric could hear was commotion. No communication, no words, just chaos. "Mom?"

Butters was already on his feet, just as curious as his friend was, and was dying to know what was happening.

Mrs. Cartman ran as fast as she could down the hall and into the bathroom without Rick seeing her. She quickly stepped inside the bathroom closet and closed her door behind her, not caring how dark it was. It was quiet now, and she was able to speak again. "Eric, Poopsie?

"Mom? Mom, what's going?"

"Eric, you're going to be ok. You just have to listen."

"Liane, come out, now!" Rick called from out in the hallway.

"Mom, there's no way out!" Eric cried on the phone as Butters stood behind him rubbing his knuckles together.

"Yes there is, sweetie. You just have to listen."

"Why can't you come and get me? Help me!"

"I'm trying, Eric." Mrs. Cartman gasped when the closet door opened and Rick was standing there, already reaching his arms down to grab a hold of the woman, who fought her way out of the closet.

Again, all Eric could hear was commotion, and he grew confused again. "Mom? Mom!"

Rick got a hold of Mrs. Cartman's arm, and held as tight as he could, as the woman still had the phone in her hand and tried to pull away. "Give me the phone!"

"Mom, what's happening!"

Mrs. Cartman was finally able to pull away and ran out of the bathroom as Rick followed behind angrily. As she ran down the hall and glanced down the stairs, Rick finally got a hold of the cell phone and quickly hung up.

After that, Mrs. Cartman tried to fight for the phone again, but Rick was too strong for her and took a hold of her arms, so she wouldn't do any harm. But the woman, with all her might, pushed her and him to the edge of the stairs, and was able to get the man falling down, right after he pushed her against the wall, hitting her head.

"Mom! Mom, are you there? Mom!"

"Oh geez," Butters said disappointedly.

Rick was able to pull himself on his feet and looked at the door. "I'm gonna go check on the brat, Liane! And if he isn't out by the time I get there, you will only be away from him even longer!"

Mrs. Cartman sat against the wall, trying to catch her breath, but was too weak to try a thing, and only hoped that the man wouldn't harm her son. So she sat there, letting the man leave her house.

"Something's going on!" Eric cried. "My mom's with somebody else, and they hung up on me!"

Rick was already in his car and driving down the road as far as it took to get to the building.

"Is your mom ok?" Butters asked.

"I don't know! I hate this! I wanna get out of here! Get us out of here!"

"Eric, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Butters! We're gonna frickin die!"

"N..No Eric! We will think of something!"

Rick still drove, keeping his eye on the road.

"I gotta get out of here!" Eric threw himself on the gate once more, and held on so tight his knuckles were turning white. That's when he saw the box again. The box that he and Butters had found a little while ago. "_You just have to listen," _Eric remembered those words his mother had said to him a few minuets ago.

"Eric, are..are you ok?"

When Rick got to the building, he slowly parked, and stepped out of his car.

Eric slowly stepped away from the gate and headed for the small box.

Butters started to get a little nervous and grew concerned and confused. "Eric?"

The obese child grabbed the pepper spray bottle and read the note again: _'Sometimes it's the only solution to escape the enemy. It won't kill__you__. __It will only hurt your eyes until you can see nothing but your freedom.'_

Rick was already inside the building and he walked slowly down the hall.

"Eric, what…what are you doing?" Butters asked as he stepped forward.

"Stay back, Butters!" Eric yelled as he turned to the boy with his hand up.

"What….no, Eric!"

The building was huge, and Rick was only half way to the huge bathroom the boys were trapped in.

Eric slowly put the bottle up to his face, hesitating a bit as he gasped continuously.

"Eric, stop! Please don't! We can find away out! It's ok!"

But the boy didn't listen, as he kept the bottle in front of his face, and finally pressed the button. He started to scream loudly as the stinging mist went through eyes.

Butters was terrified, and wanted so badly to stop his friend, but feared if he would, things would get worst.

Rick knew he was getting closer, and didn't stop for anything. Although, he did walk slowly, just to give the children some time.

Eric still let the pepper spray, and continued to scream as Butters fearfully put his hands over his eyes, and started to scream as well.

Rick passed many rooms, including a big steam room, and continued to walk as he turned around the corner.

After two whole minutes, Eric couldn't take it anymore, and dropped the bottle the ground. Once he did, he fell forward when the gate mysteriously opened. The boy fell through, right out of the room, and once he did, the gate mysteriously closed again, still leaving Butters in the room.

Eric's red eyes were still burning, and everything in front of him was blurry. That's when he heard footsteps behind him, and saw a figure walking toward him.

Rick was shocked, but impressed and smirked. "Good job, Eric."

The boy recognized that voice and grew confused and angry. "Rick?"

The man turned to the room and looked at Butters. "You failed little boy. You should be punished."

"What…" Butters was scared, and pictured the man pulling out a gun and shooting him. He was so scared, and his only reaction was to grab a six-inch nail he just noticed, and through it in front of him.

Rick went wide-eyed when he saw the object coming toward him. And after he went through the gate and came to his face, he couldn't see, feel, or hear anything, but death.

Butters was shocked. He hadn't really planned on aiming that well. He didn't even plan on killing the man. He just wanted to defend himself, and that's all he could do. The boy suddenly fell to his knees and began to sob.

When Mrs. Cartman had finally got her strength back, she headed for the phone, and immediately called 911. She had no idea where Eric and Butters was, and she needed all the help she could get. After she told the whole story to the woman on the other end, she was told to calm down and that things would be taken care of as soon as they could.

But Mrs. Cartman worried. She worried what Rick could have done to her son. She had no idea how far the man would go, but considering that he was up to no good, she had to think of every possible thing he could do.

Even though Eric couldn't see very well, he knew that Rick was gone when he didn't hear any more chaos, and only the cries of Butters. The over-weight child put his hands in front of him and tried to guide himself to the blurry gate. Once he finally put his hands on it, he called Butters' name softly.

Butters stopped crying and looked up in front of him to see Eric. Forgetting that he had done a horrible thing killing a human being, the child ran up to the gate and looked at his friend seriously. "Eric, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said with his weak voice, still feeling the pain in his eyes, "I gotta go."

"Eric no, I can't stay here by myself. I need you."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get some help. So you can get out of there." Eric wasn't usually this sensitive toward others, but after going through all of this, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"You are?"

"Yes. Now I gotta go." The boy leaned against the wall, and started to slowly move down the hall.

"Eric!"

Eric stopped and turned back around to the worried Butters.

"Y…you promise?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes Butters. It will be ok." Eric's vision was still blurry, but the pain in his eyes was starting to disappear, and he continued to guide his way down the hall, and hopefully finding his way out of the building.

Once Eric was out of Butters' sight, the boy looked down to see the dead Rick on the floor, but what surprised him, was that there was small tape player laying there was well. The child put his arm through the bars, and tried to reach for it. He grunted as he stretched his arm even further, and finally touched the object.

Butters tape-player toward him, and grabbed a hold of it before pressing the play button

_"Hello Rick, or as your friends like to call you…Mr. Lady's Man. I have an opportunity for you. I know your love for woman, and I can find you the best kinds. Will you hold an eight year old's mother hostage to get what you want?_

_**"Don't worry, Eric, I'm coming to get you," says Mrs. Cartman.**_

_** "No, you're not," says Rick.**_

___"If you fail, you won't get what you want."_

_**"You failed little boy," says Rick, "you should be punished."**_

__Butters went wide-eyed and carelessly dropped the tape player when it was finished. Then he ran over and took a hold of the pepper spray bottle. But it was empty.

_**"I don't really like this Mystery guy," says Stan.**_

_**"But what if this keeps on happening?" says Kyle.**_

"Mystery doesn't just kidnap children for fun," says Kyle, "he does it to see if they are worthy to be a good child or not."

_** "I will tell you that you are in here for a purpose."**_

_** "All I can say, is that any child could be next," the 6**__**th**__** grader says, "I would watch your back."**_

_** "Run away!" says the five-year old.**_

_** "Eric Cartman, you have treated them back like dirt."**_

_** "How much will you listen?"**_

_** "Some people are too selfish to give others a chance. But not you. Not anymore."**_

Butters was starting to get the idea why only Eric was free, and he wasn't. But that didn't help. It actually made things worst. The child didn't even know if he could get anymore scared. But he did find out once the lights of the bathroom mysteriously turned off. Now he was terrified, and felt he was going to die.

"No!" he cried. "Help! MOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAD!"

**THE END**


End file.
